Remus Has a Love Story Too!
by Kayyness
Summary: I hear way too many J/L stories, and I'm tired of hearing SB/randomhotgirl stories. Or ones with me and him together. I'm STRAIGHT! My name's Remus Lupin, and I want to hear my real romance story told! REVIEW!
1. Parker and Sirius?

**HEY!! Well, I was trying to fall 'sleep last night, and this story idea hit me. You hear so many James/Lily stories (not that I mind), and Sirius/randomhotgirl stories (LOL i like those too). But I haven't seen any Remus/randomhotgirl (SB/RL DON'T COUNT why doesn't Remus come first? huh?). So I've decided to right it, because smart werewolf guys are also cute guys who need a story!! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS... a LOT!! **

**DISCLAIMER: The only one I'm going to put up: WE KNOW JKR writes this stuff (although the random hot girl in this story _is _mine...)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 1**

Remus Lupin was currently laying up in the Head's Dormitory, devouring the latest book he found in the library, _Animagi and YOU_. He was waiting for the current Head Girl (his best friend Parker) to come out of the shower and give him a turn.

Parker Johnson was Remus Lupin's best friend (besides the Marauders) and the only person besides them who knew about his 'furry little problem'. Remus and Parker had been best friends since before he was a werewolf, and they knew each and every secret about the other. Except Parker didn't know one of Lupin's : He'd been in love with her since their fourth year.

She was beautiful, with wavy brown hair halfway down her back, and big blue eyes. Her hair may not have been the tamest, her complexion the clearest, or her eyes the bluest, but she had the best sense of humor and personality of any girl Remus had ever met.

She was a complete bookworm like himself, and their favorite thing to do would be to sit near their fire in their dorm (only in the Head's dorm) and talk about the latest book they'd finished. Their own personal book club, she'd said.

"Remus!" she screamed, coming out of the shower and wringing her hair dry, "Your turn!"

"Finally," he said, "Is there still hot water left for me?"

"I dunno," Parker replied, "Maybe if your shower is three minutes long."

"Come on Parker, again?" cried Remus, "The werewolf's gotta be clean too!"

"Remus, chill." Parker put her hand on his shoulder, and Remus immediately relaxed.

Remus put his hand on Parker's opposite shoulder. "I am relaxed, but I want to smell good too."

"Then go shower, I'm not stopping you." Parker laughed, she knew Remus never got mad at her.

"You know, when I had to share a dorm with Frank and the Maurauders, this never happened." Remus said, ruffling her damp hair, and getting his clothes.

She ruffled his sandy-hair. "Yeah, but there's a slight difference. I'm a girl." She whispered the last part as if she was telling a small boy a little known secret.

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "My word Parker, just go already."

"Whatever you say."

She left and as soon as she closed the door behind him, he sighed. They were the best of friends, but she would never feel more. She was the type of girl Sirius, or James went for. Well, thought Remus inwardly, at least James is too busy trying to get Lily.

Remus quickly showered, in cold water thanks to Parker, and got dressed. He gathered his school bags and checked the calendar beside his bed.

Only one week until his 'furry little problem' took hold. Again.

He sighed, and grabbed all his books. He ran downstairs toward the Great Hall, catching up with Lily Evans on the way. He could see why James liked her so much, with her red hair, and pretty looks. She even had a intelligent mind under all that. But he knew Parker was the only one for him, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

"Hey Lily," sighed Remus, "Finished the Potions' Essay yet?"

"Oh, of course, that was the easiest essay for me, the Transfiguration one was much harder. Animagi seems so difficult, don't 'cha think?"

"Nah, Animagi is extremely easy once you understand the basic theories." He laughed inwardly. Something Padfoot understood that Lily didn't. Was the world ending?

"Maybe you could help me out sometime?"

"Why don't you ask James, he actually gets it a lot more than I do." Remus tried fixing James and the girl before him together once again, but as usual, it wasn't successful.

"I'd rather ask Sirius for help, and that's saying something." Lily said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. Point taken." Remus started laughing.

They were at the table for breakfast by then, and he sat himself down by James, and took some toast.

"Moony, hey, I'm so sorry for about what you're going to hear." James said, a worried look coming across hi usually happy countennance.

"What now? Padfoot land himself in the hospital wing? Or wait, Wormtail got kidnapped by Slytherins again?" Remus teased, worried afterwards, for James look still hadn't gone away.

"What is it, Prongs?" asked Remus, "Who is it about?"

"Parker."

Remus tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"What about her?"

"She's going out with Sirius, now, mate, Padfoot just asked her when they were down here for breakfast. They've already gone up to the Charms Classroom." James looked worried about his friend's reaction.

"So? Why would I care? She's just my friend. Actually, no, she's my best friend. I'm happy for her, she deserves a happy relationship. That last one with Betram Aubrey didn't go so well. I should know," Remus said, "She was crying into my shoulder for a whole night."

"I'm sure you're incredibly excited about it." James said dryly.

"Why would I care?"

"I dunno, Moony, maybe you like her? And I don't mean 'best friend' like," James said, using air quotation marks for the words 'best friend'," I mean, like you love her."

"I do NOT like her like that." Remus exclaimed.

"You can tell me if you do, Moony, I'm your friend!" James yelled at him, people near the Gryffindor table starting to stare,"It's not like I would tell Padfoot about it, or make fun of you!"

"I don't like her like that." Remus repeated.

"Ok, whatever." James had finally given up trying to coax his friend out of the secret he already knew.

_Later on, in Charms_

While everyone was working on the latest set of questions from Prof. Mandera, Remus was writing a note to someone else, while steadily staring at Sirius and Parker the whole time. Parker hadn't even bothered saying a word to Remus the whole class time.

James saw a piece of paper land on his desk. He looked towards Remus, who nodded towards the paper sitting there.

James read, "_Ok, maybe you're right. Maybe I do like her, a little. Or alot. Or an insane desire."_

James started scribbling on the parchment, then sent it back to Remus.

Remus stared at what he had written back.

_"I thought so, actually I knew so. So, how do you plan on getting her?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO, didja like it?! If you did, please review. If you didn't like it review, and go check out my other stories, you'll find something you like :D LOL**

**I'm busy updating all my other stories.**

**Tell me if I should keep going!!**


	2. Who is THAT?

**Ok, so I haven't kept going with this story in a while, and I feel like it, because it's pretty good, I think. It's not going to be super super long like the others, but it will be a decent sized story! Keep reviewing if you want me to continue!**

**I also need the reviews for reassurance that I don't write like a five year old. Research papers are such a dull people!! And teachers don't know how to nicely criticize. Or at least mine don't.**

**Read On!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, James, you're telling me you would really help me with the whole Parker situation?" Remus asked James after lunch.

James rolled his eyes and set the book of Quidditch plays on the table. "Why not? You're my friend too."

Remus raised an eyebrow incredulously. "But he's your best friend. When people think of you, they don't think of 'James and Remus', they think of 'James and Sirius'."

James smiled and nodded slightly, conceding. "True. But Moony, he could have any girl he wants. And he's taking the only one you have ever wanted. Please." He rolled his eyes, and picked up the Quidditch book again. "Even if he does get mad, he'll get over it. He'd have a new girl in ten seconds flat."

"I'd still feel bad." Remus said.

James waved one hand, as if pushing something away. "Pssh. You'll feel worse if they stay together, and don't lie."

"Ok, sure, but -"

James put one finger up, silencing him. "Remus. Stop sitting back. Get up, and fight for what you want." James argued, eyes still reading as he spoke. "That's how it's always been. If I told you to do my Transfiguration homework because I didn't feel like it, you'd do it. And don't lie."

Remus could feel his neck turning red. "But that's because you're my friend. And anyways, you'd get a better grade if you did it yourself."

James burst into laughter. "Point taken." He put his book in his bag, and stood up. "Come on. We've got work to do if we're getting you the girl."

"I...." Remus trailed off, unsure. At that moment, Sirius walked into the Great Hall, a laughing Parker holding his hand. A sudden irritation took him. "Let's do it."

Remus grabbed his bookbag and stalked out of the Great Hall, ignoring Parker's wave and confused looks, and hearing James trying to keep up behind him.

XxXxX

"First thing Remus." James dragged a pair of new robes out of his closet, and threw them at Remus. "Put these on."

"Why?" Remus asked, catching the new black robes, and looking down at his tattered gray ones. "I have three pairs in my closet upstairs."

James shrugged slightly. "Ladies like a well-dressed man."

Remus sighed. "Ok. New clothes. Check."

James smiled, and waited as Remus changed. "Great! Remus, you look better already."

Remus turned around in the view of the mirror and looked over his shoulder. "I do look pretty good, actually... thanks."

"Hold up. I'm not even close to done. Second," James said, and walked up to Remus, "Messy hair. Stop brushing your hair. When you wake up in the morning mess it up. Girls like that."

Remus gave James an unconvinced look, but ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times anyway.

"Third, you have to walk with confidence. Don't slouch. Show yourself off! Make the girls want you!" James chuckled. "Let's see your walk."

Remus walked across the room, feeling rather stupid. James interrrupted him. "No, no Remus. Put your shoulders up, use your full stride."

Remus obeyed until James was happy.

James put his hand under his chin. "Lose the books and the bookbag unless you're going to class, okay? It's cool to talk about it, but the loss with really affect how tall you can stand." He went on.

"Now, you need to talk more. We can't really practice that, but when a girl starts to talk to you, talk back. Better yet, start up a conversation with someone cute."

"But James, I want Parker. Not just any girl." Remus said, confused.

James rolled his eyes. "I know that, but you've got to make her jealous. Make her want you!" James raised his hands in a shrugging motion. "And girls only realize what they want when they can't have it!"

"Ohhh..." Remus said. "I can do that."

"Alright. Now, you've got to give off an air of self-confidence. You need to do something that will attract girls as well." James thought for a moment.

"How about the Quidditch match commentator?" Remus suggested to James.

"Oooh. That's good. Close enough to the actual Quidditch team, and the ladies will hear your voice the whole match! Very good. We'll ask McGonagall." James said. "As for the self-confidence, just tell yourself good things about you. Nothing bad, understand?"

"Sure..." Remus replied.

"Hmmm. I think that's it!" James exclaimed. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back." James opened the door to his dormitory, and walked out.

Remus stared out the window for a little while until he could hear footsteps leading back up. He stood up straight and looked towards the door.

"What is it James?" he could hear a voice vaguely outside. It sounded like Lily's. "If this is a trick to get me alone with you-"

The door opened and Lily stood their speechless with her mouth open.

"Merlin! Who is that?" Lily said, and Remus' eyes bugged out, and he started blushing. Lily ran up to him, smiling. "Remus? No, no you look so amazing! Hot even." Lily mused, and backed up a step. "Yep, smokin' hot."

Remus could feel the blush deepening, but for a good reason this time. His smile grew wider. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah!" Lily turned around. "James, I'd watch out, he'll steal your fan girls away with this. What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing much. Messed up his hair, new clothes, new posture, walk, self-confidence..." James said, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Well," Lily stepped back, and put a hand on James' shoulder, to which James started, "You did good, I must say. When are you going to show him off to the rest of the world?"

"Tonight."

XxXxX

"I don't think I can do this. Forget it." Remus ran his fingers through his hair, and turned back around in the deserted hallway in front of the Great Hall.

James sighed. "You can do this. Lily has all the girls ready for some suprise. Come on!"

"Okay. Do it." Remus breathed, and James opened the door to the full Great Hall.

They walked in. A hush overtook the Slytherin table, closest to the door. Remus could hear some Slytherin girl say, "Where did Gryffindor get _that_?"

James had a slight smirk on his face as the hush fell over the whole room. It was like a domino effect, wherever Remus went, it was all quiet.

Remus got to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Parker was a few seats over, with Sirius. Remus grinned widely at her, and her mouth dropped open. "Remus? Is that you?" she asked loudly.

A murmur ran through the crowd. Everyone was asking, 'The new Gryffindor hottie? Was Remus Lupin? How?'

Remus nodded, feeling the happiness radiating through him. He didn't know losing the books and tattered clothes could make such a difference. He knew that it was really this burning feeling inside him that made him look this good, not the new clothes. It was the fact he knew people were impressed.

Suddenly, the talking came back, but that was just because girls from all four tables (Yes! Even Slytherin!) were lining up and asking the same exact thing: 'Can we sit with you?'

James knew exactly what to do. "Ok, first ten ladies may sit down, but the rest will have to get in line for tomorrow!"

A sigh erupted through the whole table, and Remus felt bad, until he caught Parker staring at him. She immediately twisted her face back over to Sirius.

Ahh. Yes. This was worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!!! Did you like it? Please review!!! I thought it was ok, but tell me what ya'll want to happen next. I have a good idea, but suggestions are always welcome. Thanks to those who already reviewed!**

**KAY**


	3. Swamped

**Back again for another chapter. This isn't getting the total reviews that I would've liked so far. But hey, it's better than nothing.**

**Alright, don't got much to say, except that if you want to read a good story, go read Hermione Granger and the Heir of Slytherin. It is by far one of the best fanfics I have ever read.**

**Guess that's all for now. Read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Remus!" a girl screamed from across the hall while Remus walked into Charms with Sirius and Parker.

Sirius glanced back over his shoulder, and chuckled. "Seems you are quite the the charmer, Moony. I'd better be watching out for myself these days."

Parker laughed. "I know. I might get ht over the head for just being seen near you." She laughed it off lightly, but Remus could tell lshe let her gaze linger a little longer than usual.

"I know. It's really over the top. " Remus replied awkwardly, tugging on the hem of his shirt sleeve as he went to go sit with James. Parker waved good-bye as she sat down with Sirius two tables over. Lily bounded over to Remus' table and sat her bag beside his as she took the last seat. An audible grumble overtook the girls in Professor Mandera's class, and James laughed audibly.

Remus laughed. "Lily, it seems to me that you've got the best seat in the class."

Lily laughed. "I think Parker thinks so too."

Remus turned his head slightly, to see Parker staring at him. He gave a little wave, to which she waved back, and smirked slightly.

"I dunno. She's acting the same." Remus shrugged then turned towards Lily.

James scrunched his eyebrows. "Don't worry, the way things are going, it'll be different soon enough. The first Hogsmeade weekend since your make over is this weekend..." His voice trailed off, and he stared pointedly at Lily.

"Potter, do we have to go through this every time? I'm trying to be civil here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Lily," Remus said softly, "It's just one little date. I'll double if it helps."

Lily stared at James for a long time, then looked to Remus. "Fine. You've convinced me Remus."

James pumped his fist in the air. Lily smiled slightly at Remus, then turned towards the board.

"Ok, class today we're going to learn about..." Professor Mandera's voice trailed off as she looked as Remus.

"Mr. Lupin? Is that you?"

Remus' head went down as every single girl turned to stare, and he could feel the blush coming on.

XxXxX

Remus walked alone to lunch, trying to hide himself from all the girls' stares.

"How do James and Sirius do this?" he thought to himself. But he knew. They had never had anything like this. He was surprised. Everyone knew he wasn't the coolest guy, or the funniest one. The smartest in some things, yes, but he was always second place. Always. The only time he claimed first place was as the scraggly robed, sandy-haired werewolf with an unrequited love.

"Remus, hi!" a girl called to him as he kept walking. He didn't even know her. Red hair, heart-shaped face. He placed her as a fifth year. He was correct.

"Hi..." he replied slowly, and she kept walking with him.

"I'm Jessica Street. Fifth-year Hufflepuff." She smirked, and batted her eyelids. Remus could feel his face going into a mask of utter confusion. Why do these girls think they need to resort to immature flirting to get my attention, he was thinking.

"Hi. I'm guessing you already know me." He grinned, and laughed nervously.

"Who doesn't-" she started to say, but was interrupted by another girl. "Merlin, Jessica, stop stalking the boy." They blonde-haired Slytherin walked up to his other side, as other girls started to walk behing him and towards the front. Almost like a group of Aurors were escorting him to Azkaban. Or at least , that's how he felt.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Please, he likes me way more than he likes you, Scarlett."

"No way." Scarlett looked Jessica up and down, and all the girls started screaming at one another.

"Stop!" Remus screamed, but none of them could hear him. He took out his wand. "Silencio!" he shouted. Immediately, all the girls were silenced.

"Will you all shut up?" he asked hysterically. "I don't know absolutely any of you, and while I wouldn't mind talking to the sane ones here, one at a time" he emphazied, "I don't want to get hurt because of the fifty cat fights I'm in the middle of."

Most of the girls shook their heads apologetically, except for Jessica and Scarlett, who wouldn't stop staring daggers at each other. Remus sighed and did the only think he thought possible to stop them.

"Would you two like to eat lunch with me in the Great Hall?" he asked. Scarlett and Jessica immediately brightened up, while the other girls' countennances dimmed slightly.

"Finite Incantatem." he said, and the girls' voices came back.

He motioned towards the Great Hall. "Well? You girls hungry?"

And instead of just Jessica and Scarlett coming, the whole group decided to tag along.

XxXxX

Remus kept shoveling food in his mouth, trying to break the awkwardness. He had never been so uncomfortable. All the girls were trying to act as if they weren't staring, but it wasn't working. And all of them were trying to see who could eat less than the other, and be the most charming. Annoying was more like it. Did he have to go through all this for one girl?

"So, Remus, are you excited for the next Quidditch game?" Regina, a sixth-year Slytherin asked.

"Um, sure I guess. My friends are playing, so I hope we win." He shrugged, while all the girls sighed and simpered in their seats.

Remus found it quite funny that at the Gryffindor table, more girls from Slytherin and the other two houses were there than all Gryffindors combined.

The whole day was pretty much the same as lunch, except that Lily joined him, so things weren't quite so bad because he had an actual friend with him. All in all, he felt pretty lonely when Lily or James weren't around.

He climbed into the portrait hole to his room with Parker after the day was over. He was surprised to see her stoking the fire, holding a book in her hands.

"Parker?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Parker jumped slightly, and turned around. "Hey," she said breathlessly. "It feels like years doesn't it?"

He could a feel a blush creeping up his neck. "It hasn't been that bad."

She rolled her eyes, and patted the seat next to her on the couch. "Please. It's been like that one time Sirius and James saw the magical refilling chocolate fountain!"

He laughed along with her. He missed her laugh, the sweet innocence it projected.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you up here, it's only," Remus checked the clock, "Eight o'clock. Left Sirius early?"

She shrugged. "Wanted to see you. I haven't talked to you in forever."

He smiled, more to himself. "It's only been a couple of days, though."

She turned towards him and tilted her head. "It feels longer. I've really missed you."

He couldn't take his eyes off her gaze, and he suspected she was trapped in the same moment. Oh, if only he wasn't a coward, then he could take her in his arms, and really tell her...

He could feel his arms tingling, as if he was causing them pain by not moving, but she broke the lengthy silence first.

"And we never got to have our book discussion..." she trailed off.

He smiled. "Okay, my book is in my book case." He walked over, and took longer than usual trying to find it, letting her have time to recollect herself.

When he came back to sit next to her, there were no traces of awkwardness. She smiled and opened her book to the front cover.

They talked for hours that night, and after grabbing a blanket to keep her warm, she slowly started to fall asleep against the fire, her head bobbing up and down.

"Thanks for a really good night Remus." she said mushily, he could tell she was trying to keep her eyes open.

But very surprisingly, she alertly slipped her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Minutes later, her breathing evened out, and he could tell she had slipped off to sleep.

He transported a ottoman over to prop up his feet, along with another blanket. He leaned back, trying to become comfortable. Even though this wasn't his comfy bed, this was the best way to end one of the most horriblest days of his life.

Hopefully not too much longer to stand the insanity of women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I know it seems like they're on the road to falling in love, but trust me, there will be a LOT of bumps in this road. Next chapter will be the Quidditch game and Hogsmeade, so be prepared! **

**I love reviews, and don't mind getting bunches!!! If you have time to read, you've got thirty seconds to review!!!**

**THANKS A BUNCH!**

**KAY**


	4. The New Girl

**Okay, so I know I haven't been on lately (I've been reading 'Hermione Granger and the Heir of Slytherin' so go read it it is soooo good) but I just finished my research paper on the environment (YAWN) and I'm ready to write a lot more hopefully. Once summer comes I will have a lot more up I promise. But anyways, be happy, because this is a REALLY LONG chapter, Like 3000 words. It's more than I usually write anyway, my chapters tend to be about 1700-2000 words. So say thanks!**

**READ ON!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, who are you going to bring to Hogsmeade with us?" James asked, as he and Remus walked outside for the Quidditch game that was set to begin in two hours.

"I dunno, I haven't asked anybody..." Remus trailed off, thinking of the pleasant time he had as being a werewolf for the last few days.

Sadly, it really was pleasant. Just him and the guys hanging out, no crazy girls stalking him... it was nice. But once he got back, it felt as though it got worse. Really, you'd think the girls at this school had never seen a guy before!

"Moony!" James exclaimed. "You've got to ask someone! Our double date will be ruined if you don't."

Remus snorted. "Please. Your date will be ruined, not mine."

James rolled his eyes. "Details, details... anyway, I've got to go get changed. Go get in your spot commentator!"

Remus shook his head, but waved good-bye and started towards the commentator's podium in the stadium.

Professor McGonagall spent the next fifteen minutes telling him how to work the commentator's microphone. She patted him on the back and walked towards Dumbledore's seat when she was done, and Remus settled in for the next couple of hours.

He was reading a book from the library when he heard a loud crash below him.

He looked down and noticed a short girl with long, curly, brown hair laying on the steps. Remus rushed down there to help her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, and she looked up. She started, and gave him a timid smile.

"I think I'll live." Remus chuckled and looked to where she had blood coming from.

"May I?" He motioned to her leg. She nodded and he lifted up her robe slightly to see the oozing scrape just below her kneecap.

"Ah," he said, and murmurred the required charm. The blood disappeared, and a new stretch of skin appeared over the sore. "Easily fixed."

"Thank you." Her smile became bigger as she looked up at Remus.

"No problem." He held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

She shook it and laughed. "I think everyone knows who you are."

"That bad huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I've had to listen to it for a while, but I was the only one of my friends who thought you were just fine before."

"Really?" Remus asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." She smiled, and started walking with him back up to the commentator's podium. "I mean, looks aren't everything. You're smart, helpful, and loyal to your friends. Sounds pretty good to me."

Remus shrugged. "I really didn't think it would make that big a difference."

Her eyes grew big. "Well, I think it takes more than looks to make a person. But it's cool. My friends and I do that to each other when we're bored."

He smiled, and realized at that moment just how pretty she really looked.

She giggled slightly and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Nora Waylor. My brother's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Seth Waylor." She motioned towards the field where both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were warming up.

Remus bit his lip. What to say? How did the other guys manage with this? "Sounds like I'm fratenizing with the enemy then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I'm only here this early because I had to get my book from my brother." She held up a tattered biography of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"So? You're a closet Ravenclaw?" He raised an eyebrow. Yes, he could do this. Just because he could feel his heart pounding, that meant nothing. As long as she didn't ask to shake his hand. He wiped it on the inside of the pocket of his robes.

"Not really. It's part of a set. But he was doing a report in History of Magic." She shrugged.

"Isn't he a sixth year?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but he wants to be a historian. Total dork." They both laughed together.

Nora looked down at her feet and started nudging a rock on the stairs. "Well, um..." she started, "I guess I'd better..." she motioned away and waved good-bye. But she didn't start walking. Remus noticed she almost looked expectant, hopeful.

Ding, ding, ding! There was a lightbulb going off in Remus' head. "Unless you'd rather sit with me?" he questioned.

Nora shook her head. "Love too."

Remus took her books (she was quite the bookworm) and he led her to the podium. He conjured up a chair beside his and they both sat down.

"This is really nice, way better than where I was going to be before." She smiled her thanks to Remus.

"Why is this better? Where were you going to sit before?" Remus asked.

"I was going to sit with my best-friend and her boy-friend. They're both great, but I'd feel like a third wheel." She shrugged.

"That's cool. I feel like sometimes too with my friends." He sighed and thought of Abbie and Sirius.

The stands were starting to fill up slowly. He watched, and started laughing as many Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Slytherins made their way over to where Wormtail was sitting, obviously expecting Remus to be coming by. One lone seat remained open next to him. This only made him laugh harder.

Nora looked confused. "What? Tell me."

Remus pointed out the spectacle, and Nora couldn't help but laugh either. "I guess I've got the seat of honor today. Perhaps I could auction it off."

"Yeah, right." Remus rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, I mean it," Nora teased. "I'd get, what... fifty chocolate frogs? And maybe three bottles of Firewhisky?"

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed, and laughed.

They continued their banter until it was time for the game to start. Remus turned on the microphone and saw purple sparks. He started, and then realized the whole stadium was waiting.

"Welcome everyone!" he said into the microphone! "I'm Remus Lupin, and it's time for the match to start!"

"For Gryffindor we have Potter, Black, Meadowes, Evans, McKinnon, Longbottom, and Kindle!"

"For Hufflepuff we have Diggory, Waylor, Drew, March, Alector, Stanley, and Fortescue!"

"Let the game begin!" shouted Remus. A collective cheer erupted throughout the stadium.

"And Potter has the ball, he's off towards the Hufflepuff end, and he shoots... oh Waylor blocks and it's to March, he's coming back down.... oh that's a nice Bludger hit by Sirius Black!" Remus said into the microphone. In between following the game, he would just talk about other things.

"Hey, anyone love that essay from McGonagall? Isn't she great?" He smiled over towards where all the teacher's sat, and he could've sworn he saw a blush.

"Didn't you all love that last prank James and Sirius pulled on the Slytherins? I know I did." A collective laugh went over the stadium, and he even saw some Slytherins laughing at that one. Girls, that is.

"Game is tight. Hufflepuff is up by ninety. Come on McKinnon, we really need that Snitch caught now! Oh, look Potter has the Quaffle, he's flying through all the loops, will he make it? He goes for it... YES! Gryffindor scores!" He looked over at Nora, who was smiling along with him. "Hufflepuff 230, Gryffindor 150!"

He was about to keep going when he saw McKinnon and Alector going for a glint of gold. "And the Snitch has been spotted! Who will have it?" The whole crowd held their breath and waited.

"And the winner is... Gryffindor, with a marvelous catch by McKinnon!" Marlene held the Snitch high over her head, and the whole stadium burst into cheer.

"Wasn't that awesome, Nora?" Remus asked.

Nora smiled. "Even though we didn't win, yeah, it was good." She giggled. "My brother will kill me for saying that later."

Remus caught her up in a hug. When he put her down, he asked, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Nora's eyes widened. "Oh... yes!"

A collective gasp went up in the stadium. Remus closed his eyes, and counted slowly.

Yes. He had definitely forgotten to turn the microphone off.

He looked out into the stadium, and saw every girl looking at him. Well, every girl except for one. He could see Parker off in the distance, walking back towards the castle.

He looked down at Nora. "Oh joy."

XxXxX

"Parker!" Remus screamed. "Look at me!"

He was up in their dorm. And apparently, she was mad at him for asking Nora out.

She undid her bed curtains, and put her face inches away from his. "She's just not right for you, ok?"

"What gives you the right to say that?" He asked, feeling a heat in his chest.

"I'm your best friend, and I don't think she's good enough for you."

He rolled his eyes, and walked to the other side of the room, and stared into the fire.

He heard quiet footsteps, and then felt her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just think you deserve better."

Remus whirled around. "Who then?" He asked loudly, throwing his hands up. "Who do I _deserve_?"

She was quiet for a minute. She bit her lip.

"Right then." He sighed.

"I just..."

He looked at her, hopeful.

She turned around and walked back to her bed and sat on it. She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

But Remus couldn't have her apologies. He loved her too long, and she would never care.

He walked towards the door. He couldn't stay here tonight. He would rather sleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are you going?" Parker asked as he put his hand on the door.

"Not here." He said simply.

"Are you coming back?" He knew she didn't mean it in the literal term.

Remus shook his head, and she sighed.

He took one last look at her, and turned back around. "I can't keep waiting for you Parker. It hurts too much."

He turned the doorknob, and walked away.

XxXxX

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, Moony!" James laughed, putting an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Come on, be happy! Nora and Lily will be here in a matter of seconds!"

Remus shook his head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right." He tried smiling; it felt somewhat real...

"Remus! James!" He heard Lily shouting, and turned around. Nora was behind her, walking with a subtle grace he never caught the first time.

He knew this was the girl he should be trying to fall in love with, and she was really great.

But it was impossible with Parker's stare boring a whole through his chest. She had been trying to get his attention from a couple of days ago, but sad to say, he wasn't going to deal with it. Not anymore.

"Ready?" Nora asked, taking his hand.

"Definitely." Remus smile, and squeezed her hand in return. He looked at Lily, who had a look of disgust on her face. He then noticed James was holding Lily's hand.

"Way to go, Prongs." Remus said, sarcastically, and James laughed.

"Let's get this over with Potter." Remus looked over at Nora, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ten Sickles they're snogging before lunch." Nora whispered.

"You're on." He replied.

XxXxX

"You owe me ten Sickles, or something to that degree." Nora said, as Remus and she sat in the Three Broomsticks, drinking their butterbeers.

Lily's and James' however remained sitting, starting to get warm from neglect.

"How do you know?"Remus asked, "We haven't seen them."

"I could hear them, though, definitely. It sounded in plain sight, although I couldn't hear them." Nora laughed.

"Probably his Invisibility Cloak." Remus added. "Fine, then."

We finished, and Remus left a note telling James they'd see him later. Nora and Remus made their way through Hogsmeade, looking through different shops. Remus had bought some Sugar Quills, and she bought the latest werewolf romance book. How ironic.

"Do you like werewolves?" Remus asked her, as they left to go back towards Dervish and Banges.

"Ok, don't laugh," she began, "But I find them so... fascinating. They're like my secret obsession."

His eyes widened.

"Stop it. No laughing." She said. "It's not like they want to be that way. And I just love how even the best person can sometimes have a bad side. It's really quite interesting."

Remus couldn't help it. He chuckled. If only she knew. "You really are crazy."

She pushed him playfully. "I said no laughing!"

"Sorry." Remus stopped chuckling. "But seriously, that's actually kind of cool, in a way."

She rolled her eyes. "Now you're making fun of me."

"I'm not. I promise." They both stopped walking. Somehow, They had gotten lost. 'We must've walked by the turn for Dervish and Banges,' Remus thought. 'We're near the forest.'

"I think we-" but he was cut off by her putting a finger on his mouth. She pointed towards the sky, and he realized. They were witnessing a beautiful sunset.

They sat there and watched it until the clouds were pink on the horizon. Nora sighed. "That is so beautiful."

Remus looked towards her. "Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled, and looked towards him. He put a hand on her cheek, and slowly bent down.

He kissed her softly, and she returned it.

He didn't do more than that; He didn't want to push it. He wanted this to really work.

She smiled and took his hand her face and held it in her own; they walked back to Hogwarts this way the whole time. Hand in hand, goofy smiles on their faces.

That night Remus managed to get some more clothes before going down to sleep on the couch.

Before he fell asleep that night, he thought about Nora.

He realized that he did like her, but to make this work, he would have to try and get over Parker. Because he couldn't give his entire heart to Nora if every time they kissed, he saw Parker's face there like just like today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, that was long! Sorry such a long wait. I really don't mean to make people wait this long, I really don't! During summer I promise, I will get all my stories finished up!!! Or at least most of them. **

**During the summer I'll probably have time to update two a day, or more. Depends.**

**Anyway, I would love more reviews. They might give me incentive to update faster, perhaps??? ;)**

**Thanks, **

**KAY**


	5. HIATUS

**Ok, sooooo............. I really like this story, but it's just not going the way I want.... I might finish up my other stories and come back to this one another time. I also want to start another story I had an idea for, but I need to finish the other one's first! SO... if you really like this story, just wait a little while, and I'm sorry. **

**But I also wrote this to say to my reviewers, thanks for all the advice and compliments! And to those anon. ones who can't actually review and let me reply, sorry. Just because you say you don't think my characters are the way _you_ think they should be, doesn't mean I'll feel bad. But I like to reply to people who say things like that to ask why, that way I can get more insight to make my writing better. And to Lunatic Pandora, the Remus I see is like one of those geeky boys who has the glasses... but when he takes them off and people really look at him, they realize what they miss. Or something along those lines. But thanks for telling me, because I'm sure that other people feel that way too, and it's nice to get some insight. Also, I would like to as everyone else, is Parker really a masculine name? LOL that had me in pieces by the way! It's just..... one of my really good (GIRLY) friends is named that. She practically laughed to tears herself! :)**

**Anyway my story is on a break, HIATUS, whatever for now, but I will finish soon I promise!**

**KAY**


End file.
